


10. Think About Summer

by GideonGraystairs



Series: 146 Things To Do Besides Self-Harm [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Alec Lightwood-centric, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Self-Esteem, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGraystairs/pseuds/GideonGraystairs
Summary: Self-esteem is hard to come by, but it's worth looking.





	10. Think About Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [Tumblr](http://raphaelsantiago.co.vu).
> 
> Full title: think about how you don't want scars for summer.

He’s so close, he is. The bathroom door is open and his foot is nearly through it, eyes trained on the farthest drawer, and  _he’s so close_ but he can’t. Because he knows,  _he knows_ , that Magnus sees the scars and is itching to ask the questions he always fends off with a smile.

He can’t because he loves Magnus and maybe he loves himself a bit, too, and maybe that’s the real reason he can’t take another step forward. He loves himself. He loves himself too much to leave any more vicious symbols of his inability to cope.

He can cope, he can do this. Because he’s tired of saying Church is the devil and he was doing origami. Because he’s tired of looking down and being reminded of the temptation he still struggles with. Because he’s tired of Magnus’s eyes (like he  _knows_ ) and he wants to wear short sleeves when it’s hot out without feeling like he’s baring all his demons to the world.

**_He can do this._ **

He swallows hard, takes a step back, and closes the door.


End file.
